Warm Sand, Warm Sun, Warm Love
by jojoDO
Summary: Christie tries to escape from the harsh reality of life on the beaches of Rio, but she can't escape her loneliness. Until one day, a beautiful Brazilian bombshell lays down beside her... Guest starring Laura from Street Fighter V


**I wanted to do something special for my 100th fic, but I couldn't think of anything amazing. All I have is this dirty thought I've had in my head ever since Laura was announced for SFV. Soooo this came to fruition. Enjoy my 100th fic, this crossover between the sexy Brazilian beauties of Street Fighter and Tekken!**

Christie Monteiro was in her element.

On the beautiful beaches of Rio, where the soft sand and warm sun caress her coffee-colored skin, there was not a worry in the world that couldn't be washed away by the tides. It was a haven: a sanctuary that repelled the cold, dark realities of life. Although she couldn't stay forever, and she knew that life would soon have to move on, she could still, if only for a minute, lay on the beach and pretend that life was a perfect paradise.

Christie lay flat on her back, one leg bent upward and the other leg draped over it, as the sun's rays shone on her shimmering silver bikini and brightened the beach with its majestic shine. Of course the beach-goers knew the risk of looking directly at the shiny fabric, but they couldn't tear their eyes away from the flawless beauty of Christie's beach bod. The bikini top clung to her tight, pushing up her ample curves just enough that the top halves hung out like half-moons, just separate enough that a moderate gap of cleavage stood between them. The two triangles of fabric were slightly smaller than average, letting the edges of her breasts poke out the sides as well.

Her bikini bottom, a simple triangle shape, was held together by two tiny strings on each side, and was just small enough to give the residents a look at her juicy thighs, which were emphasized thanks to her current position. Needless to say, Christie was one of the main attractions on the beach.

But Christie didn't care for these people. Inside her, Christie's heart was growing colder with each passing day of loneliness. The two people in her life who cared for her were long gone, one dead and the other always off in a faraway land away from her. Christie laid on the beach in solitude, hoping the warm rays could thaw her freezing heart and give her a shimmer of hope... but she just couldn't feel that happening.

Suddenly, her time on the beach started to lose its luster. Damn it, it happened again! She comes out here to forget about life's problems, but they always come back and hit her in the face like a boomerang. All she could think about was those two... Grandpa and Eddy... the two men who she loved more than anything...and were far out of her grasp. She was all alone, now and forever.

Christie wiped away the slightest bit of moisture from her eyes and rose from the sand, letting out a loud, defeated sigh. Her beach day was ruined, by her stupid negativity. It was time to go home.

And then... a figure approached in the distance.

Christie didn't know what drove her to suddenly lower her sunglasses and peer into the distance, but she could just FEEL a powerful presence coming. The other residents of the beach could sense it too, as their eyes shifted to full attention on the approaching figure.

Her beauty was that of someone out of a bikini model magazine: her exotic black hair, one half in cornrows, the other half hanging long down the other side, her simple green bikini top which didn't consist of two triangles but was simply a straight horizontal strip that showed off both top and bottom of her generous-sized breasts, her powerfully toned abdomen lacking in any fat, her thick thighs and long, tantalizing legs shone off in her green bikini bottom. Her beautiful brown skin was the exact same shade as Christie's.

This woman commanded attention and admiration with each step in the sand she took. But her eyes were on none of them... only hers.

"This the bachelorette section of the beach?" she asked, approaching Christie and lowering her sunglasses to meet Christie's chocolate eyes with her own chestnut ones. Christie looked around the beach; nearly everyone was staring at the two of them. It was enough to make her face light up like a candle.

"Y-yeah... I mean...! Y-you can set up here too." Christie replied meekly.

The lady dropped her beach bag right next to Christie and wasted no time laying down and getting comfy in the soft sand. Unlike Christie, she laid prone in the sand, her feet level with Christie's head and vice versa. Her chest squished against the sand, making her breasts nearly burst out the top of her bikini top, giving a nice show to anyone lucky enough to be in front of her. Her bikini bottom, while modest enough to cover her buns, oddly was loose around the waist and hung downwards, showing off ass cleavage. In fact, it was so loose that one could practically see all the way down her bikini bottom, deep into her ass canyon. A blushing Christie was tempted to reach over and pull it back up, but she had a feeling the woman wanted it to be that way.

"I'm Laura." she muttered, from her prone position.

"...Christie." Christie replied, laying back down. She didn't want to leave just yet... not until she figured this woman out.

"What's a girl like you doing here alone?"

"...I don't have anyone to come with."

Laura grinned and rolled over, now on her back. "Awww... are you a loner?"

Christie felt a tingle of warmth as Laura stuck her foot in the air and started wiggling her toes in Christie's face, little particles of sand falling between her crevasses. Laura's casual, carefree demeanor was making it nervous for the uptight Christie to answer.

"I... I lost my loved ones. My grandpa died and Eddy-"

"Eddy? Who's Eddy?" Laura interrupted, still wiggling her toes in Christie's face. Her big toe was nearly touching Christie's chin.

"H-h-he's... my mentor. And, well, I was in love with him but... he left me. Maybe he felt responsible for Grandpa's death, but now he's gone and... I have nobody."

Christie could feel the tears welling up once again. Now she was going to cry in front of this stranger! She would probably laugh at her misery... but surprisingly, that wasn't the case.

"Awwwww... I'm so sorry." Laura said softly, her voice sympathetic. She finally got up out of the sand and crawled over to Christie, then gently started stroking her long brown hair.

"H-hey, what are you doing?!" Christie yelped, stiffening up a bit and getting defensive.

"Relaaaaaax~" Laura said with a smile. "You're lonely, right? Well I'm just here to keep you company."

"...Really?"

"Of course! As soon as I arrived on the beach and saw you, I knew you needed a companion. That's why I came over here."

"Oh... th-thank you."

Laura laid back down in the sand, this time laying right beside Christie on her back. The two of them, side by side, soaked up the rays together with their arms propped behind their heads.

There was a comfortable silence between them for a while, occasionally a pleasant sigh leaking out from the comfort of the warm rays and the pleasurable sensation of the hot sand on their bare skin. Christie couldn't describe it, but Laura right next to her felt strangely... soothing. She had never seen the girl before ever, but she was stunning. But why did she come to comfort Christie specifically? What was it Laura saw in her?

"...Hey Laura?"

"Hmmmm?"

"What are you doing here anyway? Don't you have someone?"

"Heh... nope. I'm single, just like you."

"Oh... ummm..."

"And you're wondering why I came over here with you?"

"Well... a little."

"Because I can scope out a hot single lady whose man done her wrong with ease, honey. That's you. Our type gotta stick together, hmmm?"

"Hee hee... I suppose."

Laura let out a long sigh and stretched a bit. "Ahhhhhh... trust me sweetie, men just aren't worth it. Two smoking hot ladies like ourselves... we can have a lot more fun."

Christie felt a rush of warmth drop into her stomach like a basketball through a hoop. Things were starting to get a little abnormal now... and she wasn't sure what to think about it.

"Umm.. wh-what d-d-do you mean by that...?"

Laura grinned and rolled over, draping her arm over Christie's right side so she was hovering above her.

"Cmon, you know what I mean."

"W-w-wait a minute, I just met you..."

"But you like me already, don't you? I like you. Since the moment I saw you, laying here all alone, I knew you were the one."

"Th...the one what?"

Laura leaned in closer, their faces inches apart. "...The one to have a fun evening."

"N-n-now wait just a minute!" Christie barked, crawling back a few steps. "This is too fast for me!"

"I know you're scared, but trust me. I know what I'm doing." Laura replied.

"I'm...I'm not scared!"

"Then come here."

"No, I-"

"Come here~"

Laura giggled as she tackled Christie and pinned her arms to the sides, crawling on top of her.

"Wha-wha-wha-wha-what are you-"

"Shhhhhhhhhh~" Laura whispered, pressing a finger to her lips. Her sly, seductive smile was still plastered on her lips.

"Now... I want you to look me in the eyes."

Christie was frozen solid, her eyes the only thing really capable of moving at the moment. With a shudder, she looked into Laura's eyes, her breaths sharp.

"Now... I want you to forget all about Eddy, kay? There's no more Eddy, Grandpa, nothing. It's just your sweetie pie Laura and you now, mmmkaaay~?

Christie nodded, her insides warming up more and more like a oven preheating to its intended temperature.

"That's better. Now give me a kiss."

"W-wait..." Christie whined.

"Cmon now, I'm not letting you up until you give me a kiss. Cmoooon... just one kiss... I promise if you don't like it then I'll walk away and forget I ever saw you. Deal?"

Christie blushed madly, her heartbeat starting to feel like a jackhammer. "F-fine... okay... one kiss."

Laura smiled and gently cupped Christie's cheeks, then leaned down very slowly...painfully slow... towards her lips.

"P-p-people are watching..."

"Hee hee, let them watch."

Not long before those words left Laura's lips, her lips touched against Christie's and locked tight. Christie gasped hard in Laura's mouth, like she had taken a bullet right to the heart. It was her first kiss... a powerful, moving sensation for her. She had always thought it would be Eddy... but it was this lady. This mysterious, assertive, seductive... beautiful lady.

Christie's insides coursed with heat as the lips against hers sent fire through her skin. Her heart pounded violently against her sternum, tingles flowing inside her, her skin trying to decide whether to be hot or cold.

And then... the lips left her.

"Ahhh... whew... that was a good kiss~" Laura giggled. She looked down at Christie, whose mouth was wide open and chest heaving.

"So? Have you come around~?"

It took a few moments for Christie's lips to even form words after the powerful kiss seared them. She was feeling a whirlwind of emotions, all of them new and confusing to her. But despite this torrent of uncertainty, there was one thing she was no longer feeling... that sadness from before. Laura's kiss had melted the cold exterior of her tortured soul. For that reason alone... Christie didn't want Laura to go.

"I guess we can hang out for a while~" Christie replied, her lips finally curling into a smile. She could feel her insides no longer cold; only warmth remained. Warmth, comfort... and peace.

"That's better~" Laura replied, planting a tiny kiss on Christie's cheek.

Christie smiled and laid back, feeling content now. She had felt so bad laying here alone, but now it felt good with Laura here beside her. She didn't feel like a stranger anymore; she was more like someone who was always there to make you feel better.

"Laura, thank you for coming here with me." Christie thanked, her cheeks flushed.

"Heh, no problem~" Laura replied with a wink. As she fished around in her bag, she suddenly pulled out a plastic bottle. "Hey, you want me to rub you down with this?"

"What is it?"

"Cmon, it's just a little lotion. Trust me, it'll feel good."

"Hmm, well if you insist..."

"Cool! Roll over on your stomach."

Christie rolled over and relaxed her body, trusting Laura a bit more now that she wasn't feeling so uptight. She could feel the snap of the lid leaving the bottle, followed by the squirting sound of the liquid oozing out. She tensed up when she felt Laura's goopy hands on her lower waist, working the lotion up and down her back.

"How's that?" Laura asked, working up and down the bottom half of Christie's torso, just below her top.

"Oooooh, that's nice!" Christie exclaimed. "What is that stuff- OOH! It's warm!"

"Heh, I love rubbing this stuff all over me when I go to the beach." Laura replied. "And it feels even better when someone else can do it for you."

Laura had spread the goop all over Christie's back, working her way up until Christie finally loosened up and decided to take it up a notch.

"Oooooh.. ahhhh... d-do under my..."

"...Top? Heh heh, my pleasure. SHOOP!"

With one little flick of her hand, Christie's bikini top came undone and her back was completely exposed.

This time, Laura crawled on top of Christie and straddled her butt, much to Christie's surprise. But as soon as Laura's velvety hands went back to work on her skin, Christie couldn't have cared less.

"Mmmmm~"

By now, the beach residents had started to take notice of the busty Brazilian babe sitting on top of another babe and rubbing her down. Their eyes began to dart over there, capturing every last arousing detail.

"L-Laura, p-people are watching again..." Christie chuckled awkwardly.

"Heh, they are aren't they?" Laura cooed. "Well then... let's give them something worth watching."

"H-Huh?"

Laura leaned down next to Christie's ear. "Let's get naked."

"Ahh?! B-but... on the beach?" Christie stammered, all the warmth in her body rushing to her face.

"Heh heh, cmooon... it'll be fun. Trust me. this lotion will feel SOOOOO good on your naked body~"

"Oh god... what are you getting me into...?"

Christie could feel Laura fumbling with the fabric of her bikini bottom. Suddenly, the constricting fabric slipped away and she could feel the warm sun on her uncovered booty.

"L-L-L-L-Laura..."

"Mmm... damn Christie, you have a nice butt." Laura giggled, placing her hands on Christie's bare buns and squeezing them together a few times.

"L-Laura, you're embarassing meeee..."

"Hey, there's nothing to be embarrassed about. You're beautiful, Christie, and all these people deserve to see it. They deserve to sit on the sidelines and seethe with jealousy that they can't have you."

Christie strangely felt calmed by Laura's words, even though this was still a weird thing to do in public. Regardless of circumstances, she didn't really want to stop. Laura had this way of making her feel good...

"Tell you what... roll over and look at me, and I'll take my swimsuit off too. Kay~?"

Christie would indeed feel better if Laura was naked too, so she sighed and decided to comply. She rolled over on her back, buckling her legs because she was still a little embarrassed to show off her womanhood. She didn't mind Laura getting an eyeful of her moderately large breasts, however.

"Mmm, you're even hotter from the front." Laura grinned. "Well, a deal's a deal..."

Christie's mouth hung open when Laura slipped her bikini top over her head and cast it aside, freeing her ginormous mocha jugs for the whole beach to see. However big Christie was, Laura was at least twice that!

Laura winked at her as she grabbed the rim of her bikini bottom and wiggled her hips, sliding them down every smooth, muscular inch of her legs until they were around her ankles. Her nude body was truly something out of a professional model catalog. Christie felt the slightest hint of jealousy along with her admiration.

"Ahhhh that feels so good!" Laura giggled, flicking her hair in the breeze and making her jugs bounce. "Hee hee, the warm feels good in the buff, doesn't it~?"

Laura giggled and sat down in the sand. She started moving her butt cheeks left and right, moaning at the feeling of the soft, warm sand on her booty.

Every straight male and lesbian on the beach was watching the two girls now, completely shed of their bikinis and sitting in the sand. Needless to say, a lot of bulges were forming in swimming trunks. All the beach activities had screeched to a halt in favor of the main attraction going on near the shore.

"Want some more of this on you~?" Laura asked, wiggling the bottle of lotion.

"Hee hee... rub me down~" Christie giggled in response.

Christie couldn't help it. Laura was making her feel so naughty... and she liked it. She was starting to care less and less about her losses. Right now, she was having the time of her life with the buxom Brazilian babe Laura. She didn't care who watched; hell, she WANTED them to watch. It gave her a certain thrill that just sent electricity through her skin.

Laura squirted the clear, goopy lotion down Christie's cleavage, then went horizontally across her breasts with a quick spritz before snapping the bottle shut and laying it aside. She put her hands on Christie's breasts and started rubbing them together like a defibrillator, working the lotion on her breasts as well as in her cleavage.

"Ohhh that is sooo hot~" Christie moaned with a giggle.

"Heh, feels good doesn't it~" Laura cooed. She went down Christie's abdomen with the lotion, working it down her toned stomach and waist. She went across her thighs, then all the way down her legs until Christie soon had a fresh coat all over her front. Christie just closed her eyes and moaned softly, enjoying the sensation of the warm lotion and Laura's velvety touch.

"Ooh, shiny." Laura giggled.

Laura then took the bottle and aimed it above her, then let it rain down her torso like a waterfall until she was just as glowy from the lotion as Christie. She rubbed it all over her breasts and stomach a few times, then set the bottle down and hovered over Christie. Christie's heart started to beat a little, the close proximity making her head up inside.

"Want me to show you a better way to rub it in your skin~?" Laura cooed.

"Wh-what do you mean...?" Christie asked meekly.

"Like this~"

Laura draped a leg over Christie's right side and hovered over her on all fours, then lowered herself until her boobs squished against Christie's.

"O-ohh my g-ooood~"

Christie's moans came out a little loud when Laura started sliding her boobs up and down Christie's torso like two giant sponges. She went in a circular motion on her stomach and worked her way up Christie's breasts. Their nipples grinded together, causing an uncontrollable stimulation between Christie's legs that had her panting.

"O-ohhh... ohhh..."

"Gimme a kiss, hot stuff. Mmmmmph~"

Laura leaned down and kissed Christie, then started grinding her boobs sharply up and down on Christie's. It looked like she was humping her, the way she went up and down rapidly. Christie's moans were leaking out now, the stimulation of Laura's oily skin on hers providing a pleasurable sensation.

"Mmmmph~ mmph~ mmmph~ ohhh~ ohhh~ ahh~"

Laura's tongue invaded Christie's mouth and wriggled in all directions, making slurping sounds as they made out with fiery hot passion. Christie's arms felt their way behind Laura and grabbed two handfuls of her large Brazilian booty, then started moving her cheeks up and down.

"Mmmm-wait. I have a special surprise for you~" Laura whispered, breaking the kiss and crawling away from Christie.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Christie asked as Laura turned around and bent over.

"You deserve something special. I'm gonna make your day, my sweet vixen." Laura said with a wink. She grabbed the lotion and squirted it down her ass, then rubbed it deep in her buns. Christie witnessed her abundant butt cheeks glisten with the oily lotion as Laura rubbed a substantial amount of the goop on them.

"Spread your legs a little."

"Wh-what?! Y-you want me to expose myself to you?"

"Cmooon, I promise I'll make you feel good. Pleeeease~?"

Christie looked around; everyone was watching. Some guys were even jerking off to the two oily babes. That same strange thrill filled her insides, fueling her arousal. A smile curled on her lips as her hesitation faded.

"Okay, they're spread." Christie called out.

"Good~"

Still facing away, Laura lowered herself onto Christie until her slick, oily ass pressed against Christie's twat.

"O-Ohhhhhh~!"

Laura sat down completely, the full weight of her ass on Christie's pussy, before grabbing the lotion one more time. She squirted the lotion straight down her ass crack, and it drizzled straight down onto Christie's glistening folds.

"Mmmm, you're gonna like this~"

Laura started gyrating in a circular motion, smearing her ass against Christie's pussy and pushing her folds in all directions. Christie was howling with pleasure now, unable to contain the powerful sensations traveling through her.

"Ohhhhhh! Ahhhh!"

"Mmmm yesss... mmmm yesss you like my booty sliding on you~" Laura cooed.

Laura worked her butt cheek deep into the groove between Christie's outer walls, stimulating her clitoris and making her love juices trickle in anticipation of a big release.

Laura went in a circular motion at a steady pace, then switched it up and went back and forth at a painfully SLOW pace. The mix of speed and intensity was sending Christie's pussy on a wild train ride, soon to reach its destination.

"Ohhhhh ahhhhhh Laura~ if you keep rubbing me I'll...I'll...ohhhhh~"

"Heh, I know what you wanna feel. I'm gonna make sure it's mind-blowing~" Laura cooed.

Laura took a different approach. She grabbed Christie's ankles, lifted herself up and slammed her buns down on Christie's pussy with a loud SLAP!

"OHH!"

The powerful impact sent a powerful shock to Christie's pussy that built up her orgasm even quicker. Laura was close to lighting her fuse.

Laura repeated the motion, bouncing hard on Christie's pussy and giving Christie a full view of her butt squishing against her. Christie couldn't even see straight, her mouth hung open as moans echoed in the air.

"Oohhh...ohhh..ohhh! Ohhh! OHH! OHHHHHHHH~!"

The bouncing on her womanhood was too much, and Christie's floodgates opened with a large volley of love juices all over Laura's backside. Laura immediately knew when it happened, because she would feel Christie's warm fluids shoot against her.

"There we go! Ooooh that's a good one~"

"OHHH GOD DONTSTOPDONTSTOP!" Christie begged.

Laura didn't want the poor girl to suffer, so she got off of Christie and shoved two fingers in to pump the remaining orgasm out of her until it finally died down. Simultaneously, all around the beach men were jizzing in their trunks from witnessing this glorious beach fun.

Laura collapsed against Christie, the back of her head using Christie's bosom as a pillow. Christie closed her eyes and panted softly as she gently reached around and played with Laura's breasts.

"Hee hee... did that make you feel better~?" Laura giggled.

"Mmm...yes... thank you for being with me, Laura." Christie asked. "Will... will you be my girlfriend?"

Laura's response was to flip over quickly, putting their noses against each other and eyes locked tight.

"Does this answer your question~?"

Laura went down and impacted on Christie's lips with a warm kiss of love and reassurance, melting away the cold, lonely shell that had confined Christie's soul for so long.

They held the kiss for nearly a minute before breaking away with a pant.

"Huff huff... so...where do you live around here?" Laura asked.

"I can show you." Christie replied with a smile.

"Wanna walk off the beach naked? Give these horndogs one final show?"

"Lead the way~"

The two of them, without a hint of modesty, gathered their belongings and walked off the beach wearing nothing more than they were a few minutes ago. The patrons of the beach hated to see them go... but they had no qualms about watching them leave.

Later that afternoon, at Christie' apartment, the two now-girlfriends rolled around in Christie's bed, lips locked, legs tangled, naked bodies wrestling in endless passion. Laura had the top position, and her abundant chest grinded against Christie's moderate one as their lips battled sloppily.

"Mmmmph! Mmmph~"

Christie rolled over and achieved top position, and she wasted no time hoisting up Laura's leg and pressing her pussy tight against hers. She thrust forward and grinded, consummating their newfound companionship with a glorious tribadism. Now with Laura beside her... she didn't have to feel those dark emotions anymore. She could enjoy the great things in life: the warm sun, the soft sand, and the affectionate touch of her newfound lover.

 **THE END**


End file.
